Moon Warrior Sailor Star Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Star
by SailorStarYoruno
Summary: The First Chapter of Moon Warrior Sailor Star. The beginning of a New Star


_"Along with death, hope and rebirth begin anew."_

_ Neo-Queen Serenity, Volume 8 Chapter 38 Page 23_

2 years ago, a few hours before Nephrite passed away,

"The stars know everything…" Quietly whispered Nephrite,

"Damn Sailor Brats, with them in the way I'll never get the Silver Crystal, I need something that has equal power as them," Nephrite thought. As he thought this, he slowly started getting angry.

"The stars know everything, why isn't the stars knowledge working? " Nephrite's anger began to create a black aurora around him, and for some reason, his anger had incredible power.

"I WANT THOSE SAILOR SCOUTS DEAD!" Suddenly, there was burst of negative energy from Nephrite, then the energy was gone, so was the black aurora around Nephrite. All of the negative energies of Nephrite's anger were sucked into the Black Crystal. Then, a burst of black light came out of the Black Crystal, and then a shadow of a little girl was in the black light. Then something extraordinary happened. The black auroras from the explosion was sucked into the shadow and a little girl with lightly tan skin, bright scarlet eyes, and short spikey dark brown hair appeared. However she was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform, but it was Black and Burgundy.

"Who are you and wh-"

"Silence! I am the champion of the Negaforce, and one with the stars!" The little girl shouted with pride

"I am Sailor Black Star! In the name of the Negaforce, I'll turn those Sailor Scouts into dust! No one will stop me!"

Nephrite was shocked. He had realized what had just happened. He had gotten something with equal (and maybe even greater) power as the Sailor Scouts. This was his chance.

"Sailor Black Star, huh? How did you get here?" Nephrite questioned.

"Sir Nephrite, you summoned me. You needed someone who can destroy those Sailor Brats. I am that someone you need to do that job." said Sailor Black Star

"Indeed. Show me what you got." Nephrite threw a rock in the air and Sailor Black Star shot it with a dark blast the moment it went in the air.

"Impressive. Let me tell you the plan. After I capture Molly, the Sailor Scouts will come to fight me but before that you will hide, and when the time comes you'll attack them before they could get to Molly." Nephrite laughed evilly as he had finally found the perfect plan.

An hour later, Sailor Black Star was hiding behind the bush when she saw Molly and Nephrite stopped at the nearby tree. However she saw them laughing and she was shocked.

"What's Sir Nephrite doing? He's supposed to be using her not laughing with her!" Sailor Black Star angrily thought. Suddenly she started to fade away.

"What's going on? Why am I fading?" She thought as she was starting to get scared. When she looked back at Nephrite, she saw him get stabbed by vines from the nearby enemy. The Sailor Scouts were there too.

"Sir Nephrite! What can I do he's going to die! But I'm fading… why am I still fading?" She thought. She saw everything. Finally Nephrite died.

"S-S-Sir Nephrite…" She thought as dozens of tears ran down her face.

"Why, why am I still fading? T-This is the end of me." She cried even harder.

"Sir Nephrite…" Finally she faded away into nothingness.

"Wake up child…" A gentle voice said.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Black Star questioned.

"I am… the Queen." The gentle voice said.

Black Star then opened her eyes to the sight of a beautiful woman with a face similar to Sailor Moon. She couldn't believe who she is.

"The Queen… Could it be…."

"Yes child. I am Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium" Queen Serenity said. Black Star was shocked.

"You are no longer Black Star. You faded away because Nephrite had lost all of his anger from Molly. Your body was mainly made from his anger and since he lost his anger, you no longer had a soul." Queen Serenity Said.

"If I'm not Black Star then who am I?" Black Star was confused.

"I am giving you another chance. This time, you'll be your own person with a pure heart. I will use as much power as I can to purify your heart, but it'll only be partly pure." Queen Serenity informed.

"How… how can I purify my heart completely?" Determinedly said Black Star.

"Please protect my daughter during her reign as Neo-Queen Serenity. By doing this your heart will slowly purify because of your loyalty to my daughter if you protect her. I am counting on you. You are now Star. Sailor Star. Your soul will be protecting my daughter during her journey. Now child, you'll be put to sleep. When the time you are needed to protect my daughter comes, you will be awakened and 4 shooting stars will help you. Good luck Sailor Star. I am counting on you." Queen Serenity said before she faded away. And Star fell asleep.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
